The Hunger Games: Courage
by N7HG
Summary: We are defined by the choices we make and the roads we choose to travel. What if Katniss hadn't volunteered for Prim? What if someone else had decided to volunteer to save her? The road that will be walked in this story will answer these questions and so very, many more. Especially, the prices people are willing to pay for love. Authors note: Now Complete!
1. The Reaping

I awake to a shaft of sunlight filtering in through my window. It is early, the sun just barely rising into the sky. Around the room I can see the sleeping forms of my three siblings. I'm glad that they didn't have any bad dreams during the night, not a peep out of Rory or Vick or even little Posy. I wouldn't blame them though. Today is the day of the reaping, which is enough to scare anyone, whether they'd admit it or not. A glance is enough to see that they are all still in a deep sleep, small chests rising softly to the rhythm of their heartbeats. They all look a bit like me, olive skin, dark hair and a small smirk turning up the corners of their mouths. Moving as quietly as possible, I pull on my hunting gear, grabbing a bag and filling it with the tools I need to make snares, strapping a knife to my belt and slinging the satchel over my shoulder. There is no time for me to eat, but I know where I can get something fast. I take a dead squirrel out of the larder and drop into my pack. On this particular day, folks tend to get a little more generous. Walking quietly but quickly past my mother's bedroom, I make my outside.

At this hour, the shops are just started to open and I've managed to beat the morning rush of coal miners. Our part of District 12, nicknamed the Seam, is the poorest section in the whole place; Maybe even in all of Panem. That kind of work can destroy a person, either figuratively or literally. If a cave in doesn't kill you like it did my father, then the day in day out shuffle will wear your fingers down to the bone and drive the last vestiges of brightness out of your eyes. I stop in front of the Mellark bakery, a small place near the border between the merchant sector and the Seam. The couple that run it are nice enough, and I've talked with their three sons a few times. But I happen to know the father has a taste for meat. He greets me warmly as I enter, and I nod, before plopping the squirrel onto the counter and asking what's it worth to him. He gives me a wry grin and then a loaf of freshly baked bread. I thank him and put it into my bag, before making my way out to the fence. There's a section that's been loose for a few years now, and I shimmy under it, grabbing a bow and a couple of arrows I fletched myself. They aren't as good as other hunters, but they get the job done. I keep walking until the fence vanishes behind me.

It's peaceful in the forest at this time of the morning. The river burbles quietly in the distance as I pluck strawberry after strawberry from the little thicket that they grow on. This place could be considered a secret; the rock ledge overlooking a valley and hidden away from prying eyes. Its illegal to be here too, but I've never that fact sway me from coming. Something moves in the bushes behind me, and I raise my head cautiously. It could just be a rabbit looking for berries, but it might be a Peacekeeper looking for those that dared to go beyond the fence. I have never liked those law enforcers, though the Head happens to be my best customer for wild turkey. As a rule though, they can't be trusted. But to my relief, its only my dearest friend and partner in crime. I've never seen her smile except when she's out here in the woods. "Hey Catnip." I call out with a smile of my own. Her real name is Katniss, but the first time we met she kind of muttered and I thought Catnip was what she said.

Then of course, this lynx started following her around when we were hunting a few years back and the name just kind of stuck. She's never come up with a nickname for me, and sometimes I wonder if there is one, she just doesn't say it out loud. I take one of my arrows out and stab the loaf of bread with it, holding it up for her to see. "Look what I shot." I say with a grin, watching as her eyes widen with happiness. She's had it rough, lost her father in the same accident that claimed mine, having to take care of her little sister and her mother the way I take care of my own family. We share an impromptu breakfast in the grass, nothing to worry about but filling our stomachs. Some time passes before I manage to get my words together. "It's reaping day." I say quietly. Her eyes dart away from mine and she stays silent. I can only guess as to what is going through her mind, but I press on. "Do you ever think about just leaving it all behind?" She shoots me a sardonic look before replying. "To where Gale? There's nothing out there." "But Catnip, we know how to fend for ourselves. We can hunt. We could run away." The look in her eye tells me that she doesn't agree.

"What about our siblings?"

"We'll take them with us."

"That's a dream Gale."

I fall silent, knowing that it will take a lot more for us to agree on this particular subject.. And soon, we will have to return to the district and ready ourselves for the reaping. I take a moment to stare at her when she isn't looking. I've always has a thing for her that goes deeper than just a physical attraction. Can't say I really know how she feels about me. Before I know it, we've gotten back to the main road and separated before we're missed. It takes some time to get ready, as the Capitol wants us all to look our best, like presents wrapped with bows for a party. The shuffle to the district square is so familiar that it's a wonder the feet of everyone living here hasn't worn a deep groove into the ground. Another thing that hasn't changed in years is the sickeningly bright colors that the district escort is wearing as she crosses the stage. The screens play the same old propaganda that I stopped paying attention to years ago. Rather, I stare at the frightened or resigned faces that litter the area around me.

Finally the time we've all been dreading arrives. I give Katniss a reassuring look as the escort digs through the bowl full of female names. She won't get picked, even with all the tessarae she's had to buy.. If anyone I know has a chance at getting reaped, its me. My name has to be in the male bowl at least a hundred times. But she'll be safe. Right? She has to sa-

"Primrose Everdeen."

No.

This can't be. Prim is just a little girl. As she makes her way up to the stage she looks like she could burst into tears at any moment. So does Katniss. The boy's name is called soon after, one of the Mellark's. Peeta. My eyes flick from the shellshocked form of Katniss to her frightened little sister, and I know in my heart that I can't let this happen. Prim is just a little girl, and if this is the only way I can save her, then I will. Before I can stop myself, the two words I never thought I would say pass out of my lips with a deep shout.

"I volunteer."

For a moment, it feels like time stand still. A flood of murmuring explodes out of the crowd like water gushing from a broken dam. But I don't care about that. All I can see is the fear stricken yet oddly grateful face of the girl who sets my heart on fire.


	2. The Train Ride

Two words.

That's all I said and yet they have caused quite the hubbub. It comes as a little surprise seeing as there hasn't been a volunteer in recent memory. I am barely aware as I make my way up to the stage, passing the frozen face of Peeta Mellark as I do so. I stare stony faced at the crowd as the escort, a jumpy little woman dressed all in pink finally asks me what my name is. "Gale Hawthorne." She smiles as fake as a porcelain doll to the cameras before asking me another question. " So tell us Gale, why did a big strapping young lad like you choose to volunteer? You're no relation to Peeta are you?" I shake my head and glance at Prim, who's looking at me through tear stained eyes. "No," I say loudly. "I didn't do it for him. I did it for her. She's too young to go into the arena without a face that she knows." This answer seems to take the escort (Who's name I think is Effie) aback, and she smiled uncertainly before looking back at the crowd. "And there you have it folks! This year's tributes from District Twelve, Primrose Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne! Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She claps, looking out at the people as if to egg them on to do the same. But to their credit, the people remain quiet.

They raise their hands up to me in a sign of respect and I nod gratefully before we are shuffled offstage and towards the ironically named Justice Building. Prim and I are ordered to different rooms and I know from games past that I'll have a few minutes with the people that care about me before I am forced to board the train to the Capitol. My mother enters first with a hard look in her eyes. I move towards her, but she raises a hand and slaps me across the face, wounding my pride more than anything else. "Mom?" She grits her teeth and shakes with what I can only guess is anger. "Why Gale? Did you think about your family at all? Why would you do this to us?" It hurts to hear that she thinks I don't care, when that is the farthest thing from the truth. "I do care mom. But like I said onstage, it's not right. Prim is a little girl. I've got to protect her as long as I can." My mother looks like she's going to hit me again, and I stand still. Its her right to be angry with me. But her features soften and she looks away instead. "I hope you know what you're doing Gale." I sigh and give her a hug, whispering that if they need anything, Katniss will be sure to get it to them. With that, our two minutes are up and the peacekeepers move her out the door before letting my siblings in. I say my goodbyes to Rory, Vick and Posy, telling the youngest that she'll always be my special flower, I just have to make sure that this other flower doesn't get plucked from the stem too soon. I promise all of them that I'll find someway to come back to them. I just don't mention that I don't know if I'll be coming back in a box or not.

Katniss is the last person to enter the room, throwing herself into my arms as soon as she is able to, talking in stuttering breaths. "Gale, oh Gale what are you doing? You hate the games and everything they stand for. We just talked about this morning." I gently place my arms on her shoulders and move her back so I can look in her eyes. They've always been beautiful to me, the way the light hits them. "I know what I said Catnip. I do hate the games. But...I..." She searches my face as I trail off, desperately wanting to know what I mean. " I love you more than I hate them." The words I've wanted to say for so long are blurted out before I can convince myself not to say them. She looks at me with wide eyes, confusion dotting her features. "I won't let anything happen to Prim. You have my word on that." I lean in, lips lightly brushing against hers. It's not urgent, its more of a goodbye, a promise sealed with a kiss. She hugs me tightly, as if never wanting to let me go, but the peacekeepers pull her out all the same.

I am marched to the silver train that will take me away from everything I love, accompanied by Effie Trinket and poor, frightened Prim. I beckon for her to come closer and I lift my district partner onto my shoulders, carrying her all the way inside as Effie tuts and blathers about how exciting everything is going to be. The interior of the vehicle is spotless, almost clinically clean. Effie shows us our rooms and then takes on a tour before setting us down beside a table filled with all manner of food. "You'll be meeting your mentor soon," she tells us. "But for now you should enjoy yourselves!" I roll my eyes at the mention of our district's sole victor. Haymitch Abernathy is many things, and a teacher he is not. He's the town drunk, but everyone tolerates him because of his status. He's an idiot. I look across the table at hasn't said a single word the entire time. "Hey Prim." I say quietly. "I'm going to protect you okay? Don't worry about anything. Here, have some cake." She smiles weakly as I hand her a plate full of pastry and Effie coos about how much of a sweet young gentleman I am.

She's the average Capitolite, finding this time of the year to be great fun, not willing or maybe not able to comprehend the horror that the annual games puts upon people. The door opens with a bang, and the disheveled form of Haymitch wanders in, reeking of alcohol and unwashed armpits. Primrose jumps in her seat as he enters, nearly dropping her food. The poor girl's on edge. "Don't be scared Prim." "Haymitch looks at me in disbelief as he sits down. "Don't be scared? You must be course she should be scared. Fear's how you know you're still alive. Then again, young tributes rarely make it past the first few minutes." He laughs to himself, blind to the fact that he's made Prim start crying again. "Don't listen to him Primrose. He's a jerk." He looks at me again and raises an eyebrow. "Now, is that anyway to talk about your mentor?" He takes a swig from a flask he had hidden in his shirt as he says this. "That depends," I retort heatedly. "Are you going to keep being an ass? Or are you actually going to help us?" Effie utters something about decorum as Haymitch furrows his brow. A tense moment passes in silence, but then our mentor throws his head back and laughs. "Whew, you got a mouth on you. Been some years since I've had any tributes with a little spirit. You got some fire in you. Just don't mouth off to the wrong people." I sigh irritably and press him again. "So. Will you help us?" He takes another mouthful of alcohol before replying. "What kind of skills you got boy?" "I fold my arms on the table and shrug, "I'm a decent shot with a bow. I can make traps. I'm used to hunting." Haymitch nods before looking over at Prim. "And you girlie? What can you do?" Prim stares wide-eyed at him and then at me, her lips pursed together. I nod reassuringly. "I-I..."

"Go on girl get it out, I ain't got all day."

"M-my mom says I'm g-good with medicine. I've f-fixed animals up before." She says it in a small voice as Haymitch looks at both of us thoughtfully. "Hm. Might not be completely hopeless. Alright boy, next question. What do you think's the most important thing to do as a tribute?" "My name is Gale." I state matter of factly. "Fine._ Gale._ He says with a grimace. "What's your answer?" I think back to the few games I watched before deciding I'd never watch them again. "Know your enemies? Play to your strengths?" Haymitch shakes his head before leaning in so close I can smell his rotten breath. "You get people to like you." Haymitch sits back in his chair, looking quite pleased that I didn't know this. "Like me?" He nods sagely. "How does that work? I ask. "Its television Gale. People want a good story. I think we might be able to run with the protector angle." "Why should I care what other people think?" Haymitch looks at me like I just grew a second head. "Liking you, means they're gonna be more to sponsor you, which means it'll be easier to keep her alive numbskull. Because stories have villains..." He trails off, leaning over the table again and prodding my chest with a finger. "...and heroes." Suddenly standing, he lets out a long yawn and starts to leave. "Well. That's enough mentoring for me. I'm gonna catch some shut-eye." Haymitch ambles out of the room, leaving Prim and I in the company of our escort.

I can already tell that this train ride is going to feel longer than it is.


	3. The Opening Ceremony

There's not much to do aboard the train and so after some wandering between the cars I force myself to sit still in my room and use the screen to watch a few of the other reapings. Haymitch might have said that the most important thing was to get people to like you, but I'm not so sure. It would still be smart to find out what I'm up against and so I start by viewing the reaping for district one. Not all districts find the games to be horrific. Some of them train their kids to be fighters. We call them Careers. It's not officially sanctioned by the Capitol but neither is it stopped. The first tribute is a girl with long blonde hair named Glimmer, of all things. She seems very happy to represent her district, but I can't help but notice that her smile is fake. I'll be watching out for that one. Her partner is a lanky boy named Marvel who looks equally pleased with himself.

I shake my head and switch to another reaping vid. The first one barely told me anything about my opponents. In two, I find Cato and Clove, both of whom carry themselves with an air of ruthless superiority. They seem more angry than anything else. I stop watching after that. The four of them will provide enough of a challenge without worrying about anyone else. Historically speaking, the tributes from those two districts have a tendency to form a pack to hunt down the rest of the tributes before finally turning on each other. It might be worth my while to find allies for me and Primrose. The only question is who can be trusted. Given the very nature of the games, no one can be trusted forever. Effie comes into my room at some point to tell me we need to look nice for potential sponsors, handing me an atrocious looking outfit. I pull it on with dismay. Eventually, the train grinds to a halt we arrive in and decide I should check on Primrose. She's in an equally appalling dress, all bright colors and frilly lace.

The back on her shirt is sticking out, reminiscent of a ducktail. "Quack Quack." I say with a smile as I tuck it in. She weakly smiles back at me and gives me a hug. "Gale? I'm scared." "Yeah," I say as I ruffle her hair. "I know." She looks up at me with her big doe eyes, her bottom lip trembling as she asks me a question. "Are you scared too?" I regard her quietly for a moment as I absorb that query. I've been so adamant about making sure our Mentor and escort treat her right that I've barely had anytime to think about myself. Am I? The games are the antithesis of everything I believe in and yet I was willing to lay it all on the line for Katniss. Maybe to show them that someone isn't willing to play by their rules. It says that only one of us can go home and if that's the case, then I've got to do everything in my power to ensure that Prim can lead a happy normal life. And if I can figure out a way to get home too, then all the better. "No Prim. I'm not. I have to be brave. Can you be brave too?" She nods uncertainly at me, but she seems to have brightened considerably.

.Eventually the train arrives in the Capitol and Effie hustles to get us moving. "Its so exciting. Remember to smile and wave!" I grimace when she isn't looking When we step out the noise of the crowd hits us with a deafening roar. These multi colored vultures make me sick. Who decided that they had a right to determine who lives and who dies? They cheer and laugh and gawk and point as I stride off the train; Prim hiding somewhere behind me. I recall what Haymitchs advice was concerning how to handle these people and keep my face straight and militant, stopping to give Prim a boost up onto my shoulders. The crowd awws and claps as I do so. I hope that this action will tell any tributes watching to stay away from her. "We have a busy week ahead of us..." Effie begins, but I've already started to tune her drivel out again.

Time passes in a blur, and before I know it I've been plucked and trussed like a Thanksgiving turkey and have been shuffled along to meet my Stylist. A colorful woman named Portia. She's nice enough for a capitolite, but I can't forget that she's part of the problem. She tuts over me and explains that she and Primrose's stylist have been working on something special. I can remember that the outfits tributes have to wear for the opening ceremony have something to do with the district industries, and so I expect to be wearing some kind of Miners outfit. Hmph. Tribute. I don't think the reality of my situation has really hit me yet. Portia tells me that they wanted to show that the lower districts can be captivating too, and unveils an outfit she claims with be sure to set the crowd ablaze.

And me on fire.

Once we are in the chariot, I get to see the other Stylist, a man named Cinna, who is considerably less gaudy looking than the rest of the people I've seen here. He's the one that's going to light our costumes up. The district one chariot starts to move and Cinna gives us instructions, saying that I should hold her hand like a big brother would. Maybe Haymitch has been talking with him. Soon our vehicle begins to move and we are racing down the pathway to the cheers and jeers of the people. I catch sight of myself in one of the big screens and though I'd hate to admit it, the Stylists have done a great job. The look on my face is a stern one, cold; but the outfit gives me a menacing aura. The fire of a passionate heart. President Snow gives us a speech about the great honor that we've been selected to compete in and dallies on about honor and justice. As if he understood the meaning of any of those words. My skin prickles with discomfort as he drones on, making the speech feel as though it was lasting a lifetime.

In the days ahead, lifetimes will be cut short for twenty-three of us.


	4. The Training Center

We've been training for a few days now, and the air is still thick with the sound of my fellow tributes preparing themselves. Grunts of exertion speak of penalties that must be assessed before the judgement is made. The time spent in the training center is supposed to prepare us to be warriors, but few of us are anything close to that. We are the sons of daughters of miners and farmers. of ranchers and lumberjacks. We work with needles and electronics. We are kids. We want to laugh and play, discover romance and figure out the world for ourselves. Not this. Some of the younger tributes lost their innocence as soon as they were reaped and found out that the world can be a dark place. Others among us have not been children in a very long time.

I glance over at where the career tributes have perched. There's five of them, laughing at and taunting the rest of us. The two boys are sparring each other as the girls cheer them on. Cato and Marvel from two and one. The former is a musclebound meathead that appears to enjoy inflicting pain. I've caught him staring at me a few times with a look that is somewhere between disdain and anger. Most of the higher districts look down on us, considering us to be less than worthy of their "honor." And to be quite blunt, 12 has the worst track record out of any of the districts. Haymitch was our first and so far only Victor. And that's over a course of seventy-four years. Guys like Cato are bred for winning like prized dogs. As if to illustrate my point he knocks Marvel off of his feet with a snarl. Behind them, the ones named Glitter and Clove alternate between watching their partners go at it and practicing their skills at ranged attacks. The shorter girl with the dark hair is clearly the more dangerous of the two, hitting her targets with throwing knives, displaying incredible accuracy.

The blonde on the other hand is trying her hand at the bow and arrow and failing. She's a terrible shot. I could outshoot her any day of the week, but I'm not in the training center to show and I agreed that it'd be best to keep such things hidden; to not tip my hand and surprise them all when we make it into the arena. No, the time in the training center in better spent learning as much as I can about my enemies. The last of the career pack is a plain lanky girl from four. The others haven't really paid her much mind,so she seems more like a tag a long, the eager to prove herself type. I've spent most of my own time in the survival stations, brushing up on how to make fires, set traps for small game; things like that. My ears catch a giggle coming from the first aid station to my right and I look. As I do, my face is graced with a small grin. On the first day of training Prim had found a friend. The dark skinned girls name is Rue, a twelve year old from neighboring district eleven. The two of them have some things in common, and although I haven't really listened to their conversations, I've watched them.

Rue is quick. Agile. And a really good climber. I guess seeing as how her home is the center of agriculture, she's used to trees. I agreed to ally with her without hesitation. It wouldn't be right to let a another twelve year old wander the arena alone. I realize that this makes things harder on me, but I think I can handle it. I've avoided openly engaging in conversation with her though. I can't let myself get attached to anyone that isn't Prim. Not when I might have to..

I don't want to think about that. There are plenty of tributes that pose more of a threat than Rue. Like her district partner. Thresh is mountain of an eighteen year old, At least six feet tall if not more, and strong. He's over by the practice dummies hefting a sword. The instructor explains in a bored tone that the weapon is meant as more of a slashing blade than anything else. Thresh ignores them and brings it down on the dummies head in one swift movement. The attack cleaves the head in half, the blade getting stuck in the neck. He grunts and stalks back to the rack of weapons with a fierce grimace on his face. Even the careers stop what they are doing for a minute to give him an appraising look. I decide it might be worth my time to try talking to Thresh. If his district partner was willing to ally, maybe he would be too? And given his size, it would be in my and Primrose's best interests not to have him as an enemy.

I leave the station I'm at and cross the center to where he has selected an axe and is trying to dismember one of the dummies. He sees me approach but says nothing, concentrating on his attacks. When I've gotten close enough he puts the axe down and looks at me. I stick out a hand for a shake and try for a smile. " right? I'm Gale." The huge tribute looks at my hand, but makes no move to shake it before looking back to my face. "What do you want Twelve?" His voice is a low rumble of menace. Almost like thunder. I put my hand up to my neck and rub at it awkwardly. "Uh well, I was wondering if you'd like to ally. I could use another hand to protect the young ones..." Thresh looks over to where Prim and Rue are using bandages and shakes his head. "That is foolish. They will only slow you down. And you cannot protect them forever. Only one tribute can win. One." I feel my jaw tighten as he says this. I was hoping that since he was from a lower district he might feel the same way as I do. But he sounds more like a career. I feel like I should be going, and so I turn to leave.

" I see that I've misjudged you Thresh. I'll just be on my way." Quicker than a snake his hand reaches out and grabs my shoulder, spinning me around so that I have to look at him. He's a few inches taller than me, but while I have to look up, I do my best not to seem intimidated. "You say you are trying to protect them Twelve. Why?" The look in his eyes is one of intense scrutiny. " Because," I say, "Its the right thing to do. I won't let the Capitol use them like this." I feel its better to leave out the part where Prim is the sister of the girl that I happen to... care for. Thresh seems to approve of my answer and slowly nods. "I am on my own Twelve. Allies complicate things. However, if you stay out of my way, I will stay out of yours. Go. Protect them. But I wonder, when the time comes, will you be able to protect them from yourself?" He lets go of my shoulder and turns back to the weapons. His words are so matter of fact. Chilling even. I shake my head and walk away from him. At least our conversation didn't make him an enemy.

I think.

There's another survival station I want to check out, the one that helps tributes to identify which plants are edible and which ones are toxic. I know my way around several types of mushrooms are roots, but I have no idea of what is going to be in the arena. It could be a desert, a frozen wasteland or an active volcano. No one ever knows until the day the fighting starts. There's a redheaded girl at the station, fingers flying over the buttons with record speed. She for sure knows what she is doing. While she's another one whose name I don't know, I believe she is from district five. I can never remember what they do there. "Hello." I say quietly. She stops immediately and slowly turns to face me. She's very pale, with a smattering of freckles in a couple of places. "Mind if I join you?" She utters not a word, but gives me a catlike smirk before slinking away without a backwards glance.

Who knew it'd be so hard to make friends?.


	5. The Day

It's dark out. Well, as dark as the Capitol can get at night, what with all the city lights illuminating the length and breadth of the whole place. It's like a supernova with bad hairdos. I don't like it. There is no way to see the stars the way I can back home. It saddens me to think that this might be the last time I get a chance to see them. When the morning comes, we will be transported to the Arena,; the final resting place of all but one. My jaw clenches as I think about the reality of my situation. If I do manage to keep Prim safe until the end, its still only one of us that can go home. Am I willing to give up everything for the Everdeens? I thought so. I think so. No girl has ever made me feel the way that Katniss does, bringing me to life with every smile, the musical tone of her laughter ringing in my ears. She's just so... right. I just hope I'm not wrong.

I doubt that I'll be able to get any sleep tonight, and so with a sigh I find my way to Prim's room. There's a lot we'll need to talk about before we leave. The events of the past week have surely taken a toll on the both of us. We received our training scores two days ago. I still don't now what she did to deserve a five, but it must not have been much of anything. Hopefully the careers will see her as a non-threat rather than as easy prey. I managed to get a nine for hitting a bullseye with a bow and arrow and then hitting my first arrow with a second one. Iit kind of surprised me because it looked like they weren't even paying attention to me. Buncha stuffed shirt peacock rich bastards. Haymitch told me to take comfort in the fact that few tributes got higher scores than me. I tied with the careers from one, which supposedly should put us on even footing. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I'm a way better archer than Glimmer, so what did she do to earn the same score? Both of the two's and Thresh tied for the highest score with tens. I knew that the large boy would be a threat and berated myself for not trying harder to ally with him.

I've done my best to stand out in the eyes of the Capitol, the strategy that I and Haymitch came up with. Keep all eyes on me and off of Prim. It should help to keep her safe. During the interviews earlier today, I acted more brusque than I generally do. Flickerman asked me why I had volunteered for Peeta Mellark when its clear that we are no relation. I replied gruffly that I didn't do it for him. I did it for the little girl; or rather, the little girls sister with whom I am in love. The crowd seemed to sympathize with that, and Flickerman asked me what I thought about only one tribute going home. I know what he meant was Katniss can only have one of us. I told the overly makeuped man that I was going to do whatever was necessary to keep Prim safe. Much to my chagrin, the crowd ate it up. They like things like others pain and misery. When I got up to leave, Caeser called me the tragic hero from district twelve. The crowd seemed to like that too.

I knock quietly on the door, hearing a little bit of scuffling before silence. I knock again and the scuffling starts again. This time the door slides open and Prim stares at me with red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. "G-gale?" Gently opening the door further I let myself inside and give her a hug. "I-I'm scared Gale." I ruffle her hair and sigh. "I know. But you've got to be strong, not for me but for Katniss." Her bottom lip starts to tremble and I wipe away some of the tears. "Hey little duck, now's not the time for that. Tomorrow me and you are gonna find Rue and then I'm going to keep the both of you safe." "Do you r-really mean that?" I nod reassuringly. "Bu-" "No buts about it. Now get some sleep." She nods and climbs into a bed that is easily five times larger than her frame. I depart to my own room and sit on the edge of my bed. I doubt that sleep will find me, not when I keep running dozens of scenarios through my mind, each of which ends in Prim's death. Or mine. Or both.

The stars have never looked so far away.

The sun comes up, rays hitting my dry eyes like fireworks. I grimace and make my way over to the door. I didn't bother changing since I didn't go to bed and anyway, they are going to dress us the way that they want to before we go into the Arena. As if reading my thoughts, a pair of peacekeepers are standing near the door across from the table laden with breakfast food. I eat quickly, Prim doesn't eat much of anything, and then we're off. I feel oddly numb as we walk, though that might just be the lack of sleep. To my surprise, we are shuffled to one of the flying transports. I always figured the Arena's were somewhere in the Capitol. Guess I was wrong. As we strap in, we are given shots that implant trackers into our bloodstream. I notice that even the careers seem a little jumpy and it gives me a small measure of comfort. We are forced to part ways once it lands and I wind up in a small sterile room with a glass tube and Portia. She helps me get dressed into some kind of outfit for the arena and wishes me luck. She looks kind of sad, or at least as sad as she can look behind those fake eyelashes and caked on makeup. I shrug and get into tube quickly, before I start to lose my nerve.

It starts to rise and I can see sunlight above me; and then all around me. Shielding my eyes I can see that we're in some forested area and say a silent thank you. This will give me an added advantage in familiarity. I can see Prim on her pedestal, eyes wide and staring around I catch her gaze and jerk my head towards the forest edge. She'll need to get away from the fighting as soon as possible. In the middle of the Cornucopia I spot a silver bow complete with a quiver. Getting that could mean the difference between life and death. A glance to my right shows that Glimmer is eyeing the same weapon and I mutter an oath under my breath. A loud voice saying thirty booms out overhead, and I look into the sky to see a timer being projected. It's ticking down to one.

**Twenty-five.**

Get the bow, get the the girls, get gone. It's my mantra. my chant.

**Twenty.**

Ignore the careers, they're gonna want to stick around.

**Fifteen.**

Katniss, If I don't make it out of this I'm sorry but Prim will be-

**Ten.**

Don't worry about the other tributes. It'll be just like-

**Five.**

Pretend that they're deer Gale. That's all you need to -

**Begin.**

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys, got busy and all. I'll try to update more regularly in the future. I hope its to your enjoyment thus far :)


	6. The Bloodbath

My feet feel like they're moving of their own accord, pounding the grass beneath them as I draw closer to the Cornucopia. I've already heard a cannon sound. How can that be? Barely anyone has yet to reach the weapons. Someone falls to the ground over to my left and I veer more to the right, keeping my eyes on the silver bow. I manage to get my hands around it and the arrows and breath a sigh of relief. Only for a moment, for in the next one, someone smashes into my back with force, knocking me to my knees. "Those are mine pretty-boy. So hands off!" I recognize the sickeningly sweet sing songy voice as belonging to Glimmer. I try to rise, but she hits me in the back with a knee, sending me towards the ground. I hear a cannon go off and then a second one, the cold grip of fear hitting the pit of my stomach. It couldn't have been the girls right?

I struggle to get my footing and manage to flip over, my hands still on the weapons. Glimmer continues to rain down blows on my torso with her fists. I guess I should consider myself lucky that she didn't go for a different weapon first. The look in her eyes is chilling, almost animalistic; The face of someone bred to kill. She grins and tries to rip the bow from my hands. I pull her down, her features morphing in anger as we struggle. Another cannon fires and I know I've got to hurry this up before the rest of the careers run out of targets. My hand fumbles for the quiver and I close my fingers around a shaft. She cackles and pries the bow from my grasp, but that only gives me an opening to stab her in the leg with an arrow. Warm blood splashes onto my hand as she lets out a howl of pain. While I've never believed in hitting girls, the Arena is the place for exceptions, and while she is whining I land a solid punch to the middle of her face, breaking her nose with a soft crunch. I push Glimmer away from me and snatch up the bow and quiver, letting adrenaline lend speed to my escape.

No one gives chase as I make it to the outskirts of the forest. I turn back just once, long enough to see multiple bodies on the ground and the careers grouping up by the center of the area. And then I'm off again, going through the trees quickly but carefully. I've got to find the girls before the worst happens; and I'm hoping that the worst hasn't already come to pass. I keep moving until I can't hear anything but the sound of my breathing and the still of the nature around me. The babble of a river nearby leads me to water and I drink gratefully, wishing I had been able to grab more than just the weapon. The silence is broken by the sound of yet another canon and I shake my head in disbelief. They don't call it the Bloodbath for nothing. In games past at least a third of the tributes have died on the first day everytime. The ones that manage to get away then play a deadly game of cat and mouse until everyone has been caught. So I wonder. Am I a cat or a mouse in this scenario?

I continue to move, trying to map as much of the area in my head as I can, noting where supplies and raw materials are. My skills at trapping and hunting will serve me well , I think as I mutter an oath under my breath towards the Capitol. My talents should never have been made to be used in this way. Its hard to tell what time it is since the sky isn't exactly real, but near as I can figure, its the middle of the afternoon. No tributes have reached where I am before I have so to find out who died this day I'm going to have to wait for the anthem to be projected onto the Arena ceiling. The rest of the day is spent scrounging for food and water. I have nothing to keep the latter in, but I shove some berries and roots into my pockets for later. It's nerve-racking to know that my every move is being broadcasted across the country, and even more frightening not to know if I've already failed the Everdeens or not.

The sun sets as the day wears on and finally the unnaturally cheerful music that heralds the anthem pierces my ears as a large Capitol seal appears overhead. I brace myself for the worst as the faces begin to come into focus. The girl from three is the first, followed by the boys from four and five. Then both tributes from six through nine. The girl from ten is the last face to be projected before the seal fades away and the sounds of falsified nightlife resume. Twelve dead on the first day, half of us and Prim was not among them. That leaves five of the careers, Thresh and a few others. Glimmer is still out there and now she'll be carrying a grudge. Rue didn't die either, and I know its harsh to think so but I'm not as concerned for her as I am for Prim. She's an ally now but that could change in a couple of days. At least between her foraging and Prim's first aid they should be fine.

First aid?

Oh no.

What if she's injured? What if she's slowly bleeding out somewhere and her canon has yet to sound? Climbing a tree might give me a better view of the surrounding area. I'll never forgive myself if Prim dies because I wasn't there to save her. Katniss probably wouldn't either. From my perch I can see nothing but endless trees. It'll be too dangerous to move around now, so I think I'll take a quick nap. Once I've rested, the hunt to find Prim will begin.

I just hope I'll have the strength for it.


	7. Encounters

I'm jolted awake by the sound of a cannon firing.

It startles me on so many levels to the point of which I almost fall out of the tree. It's bright, the artificial sun lighting up everything around me. Its a shame that I overslept, it might mean the difference between life and death for more than just myself. Hopping down from the tree makes next to no noise and once I've gotten my bearings I start to look for tracks; not from animals but from my fellow tributes. It doesn't take very long to find some. I guess one thing they don't teach in the career districts is how to be stealthy. I find signs of several shoes walking in semi unison, following tracks that are slowly flaggingI dimly remember that one of the tributes from a higher district didn't look all that athletic. More bookish. Its hard not to feel a measure of pity for the boy, one of the slowest targets and they went for him first. His tracks are several hours old and the careers track's about half as much time. They passed me a while ago. Probably still at night.

The cannon belonged to the boy from three, of that I'm sure. While its a macabre ting to think about, I'm somewhat happy that it can't have been Prim. I wander for the better part of two hours before I come across anything new. I also spot rabbit droppings and hear my stomach growl of its own accord. I didn't get to eat anything the previous day and although my mind is preoccupied, by body doesn't take kindly to no meals. I almost convince myself not to stop for food, reminded of the days I went without eating back in district twelve. But I always made sure my siblings got to eat something. I have some berries and other plants in my pocket, but it would be foolish to eat them if i don't know where my next meal will come from. I also need to save it, because when I do eventually find them, they're probably going to be hungry. I sigh, and abandon my search for the little girls to hunt for food instead. It takes some patient waiting, but the rabbit is flushed out of its warren and takes an arrow to the head. The carcass I tie to my belt, before finding some more berries to add to what I have. I'll cook the rabbit later, when I'll be certain that there's no one around to see the smoke from the fire.

A rustling noise from a bush several feet ahead of me causes me to pause, and I carefully nock an arrow to the bow, pulling it back slightly but leaving some slack. It could just be another animal, or it might be Prim. Of course, it could also be a member of the career pack scouting ahead. I stop walking and point the bow in the general direction of the bush. A pale hand comes out. My gut tightens. The hand is followed by an arm, and then a glimpse of shockingly red hair. It's not Prim, but I don't think its one of the careers either. The girl stands up and I know its the girl from five, the one that wouldn't say a word to me at the survival stations. She's seen my and my weapon. her eyes are wide and raises her hands as if in surrender. I don't think she has a weapon. I lower the bow and slacken my grip on the arrow but remain on my guard. I don't know enough about her to know whether or not this is a trap. It's a quiet standoff, the pair of us locking eyes and willing the other to make the first move. Looks like the initiative is up to me. So I speak.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

The words hang in the air for a moment and the look on her face is condescending, as if to say, "yeah right". She lowers her arms but otherwise makes no move and still doesn't say anything.  
"I'm looking for the little girls from eleven and twelve. Have you seen them?"

She blinks for a minute and slowly nods. I relax a little more. "Can you tell me which way they went?" She seems to think about for a moment, mulling it over in her mind before pointing at me and nodding. Behind me? They were back there?" She shakes her head no and points at my belt again. I follow her gaze and realize she's pointing at the rabbit. My heart sinks a little and I answer her gruffly. "You want the rabbit for the directions. Is that it?" A wicked smile creeps along her face and she nods. I scowl but she keeps smirking. She knows this is my best chance to find them. I weigh my options. It might be possible to find another rabbit, but there's no telling when I'll run into a tribute willing to help, even if its for a price.

"Alright. You can have it."

Untying the rabbit and tossing it over doesn't take a lot of time. She snatches it up greedily and tucks it away in a pack I hadn't noticed before. But then she does something curious. She drops the whole bag and starts to back away, eyes full of fright. Some part of me wonders if this could be a trick, but when there's still tributes out there looking for a fight, I can't be too careful my head around cautiously, I scan the foliage for any sign of danger. Nothing happens. I turn back to the redheaded girl from five to see that she's disappeared. Pack and all. It's hard not to swear, after all she just bamboozled me out of a good portion of food and got away without helping me in the slightest. Trust no one,I think to myself. Even the most innocent looking tributes could be as dangerous as bears when cornered. I shake my head and keep moving, this time in the direction that the foxfaced girl had come from. If she had come from that way, maybe she was trying to avoid someone.

The forest around me silent, save for the sounds of some Capitol bred bird singing a lilting tune. It's probably a flock of mockingjays. Birds capable of repeating and replicating any and all sounds that they hear. I think about the redhead again. She didn't seem all that dangerous; Crafty perhaps, but not a threat. I suppose she's just trying to survive for as long as she can. Commendable, and I hope that if our paths cross again I won't have to be one to end her chances for going home. I mean, I know that if Prim's going to go home then everyone else can't. And that includes m-

I just don't want to have to kill someone unless I have to. That's all.

A clanging noise reaches my ears and my spine stiffens. It's definitely the sound of a blade hitting another one. I move cautiously, once again bringing my weapon up defensively. Whoever it is, is in a clearing just up ahead. I'm hoping its not the careers, but with more than half of the tributes dead by the middle of the second day, the odds are good that its them. And if they've found the girls then I have to make my presence known. Creeping forward, I place my back against the rough bark of a tree and peer around the side. The first thing I see is a girl with dark hair holding a curved sword. She's bleeding from several cuts on her arms and torso. I think she's the career from four. A careful scan of the area doesn't turn up any more of her ilk. She howls and brings her cutlass down on the someone who is still obscured by the tree. The weapon glances off of something metal and staggering her backwards. I lean around more, anxious to find out who she's up against and almost wish I hadn't stopped to look.

It's Thresh.

The muscular boy from eleven looks to be in perfect health, his clothes have some blood stains on them, but they appear to all be from the career. Their swords bang off of each other for a couple more minutes before Thresh stumbles on a tree root. His swing goes wide and he falls, the girl slashing across his back. He grunts in pain and tries to regain his footing. Part of me just wants to leave the two of them to it and get on with my search, but I don't know if I can just go when I could do something to help. The fight is starting to go against Thresh as the wounded career has gotten a second wind and is attacking like an animal. I can't take it any longer, I gotta do something. Moving out of my cover I fit an arrow to the bow and take aim. Thresh sees me and gives me a skeptical glance. I let loose a shaft and It hits her in the hip with enough force to make her trip over herself and move to the side. That misstep proves to be her undoing, as Thresh bats her sword away before stabbing her through the stomach. I watch in horror as the metal erupts out the other side of her. She gasps once, before her eyes dim and a cannon sounds. Thresh pulls the sword out and pushers her body to the side, immediately going for her satchel and rummaging through it.

He looks at me with a furrowed brow as he does so. "I didn't need your help Twelve." He says with a grunt as he transfers the food in her pack into his. Infuriating. "I guess I'll just let the next career kill you then." Thresh rolls his eyes and stands, the stuff he took squirreled away. He radiates fearlessness. At his full height, he's no less intimidating than he was in the training center; but I'm not about to show fear in front of him. "Look, have you seen either of our district partners?" He looks at me with a face I don't entirely understand. It's kind of confused looking. "You're still looking for them? Why? You should be glad you don't have the burden." I scowl at the big tribute and shake my head. "You just don't get it do you? She's not a burden. She's somebody's sibling. Heck, most of us are. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Thresh continues to stare solidly at me, no trace of emotion registering on his face. When he finally does show how he feels it startles me. He laughs, loud and hard, a deep rumble that can probably be heard for miles.

"You really believe in what you're doing, don't you?"

"Well... Yes. I'm not gonna be just another pawn in their games."

This time, Thresh shakes his head. "Keep telling yourself that Twelve. By my count, there is only nine of us left. And it is only the second day. Sooner or later your integrity will be tested. That is the way of things."

"Yeah? Well keep telling yourself that Thresh. Go do whatever you're gonna do. I'm going to find the girls and protect them from the careers.

Thresh's eyes widen in disbelief. "You're really going to try to fight the careers by yourself? Hey, I just killed one of them, but that's because she was on her own. It would be foolish to try and fight the remaining four alone." I crack the knuckles on one of my hands absent-mindedly. "If that's the hand i've been dealt then so be it. It's not like people are lining up to help me. Screw waiting around for death to find me or Prim. I'm going to find her, and kill whoever I have to to keep her safe." I'm not sure but I think I might have won his respect, though I don't know what that means for me.

Thresh gathers up his items, even taking the dead girls weapon. It looks like he's carefully choosing his next words. "I told you before. Keep out of my way. I have a family back home to support. Winning means they never have to worry about their next meal. You're not the only one trying to protect people Twelve." He makes for the edge of the clearing with long strides. "I.. hope you find what you are looking for. Perhaps I will not be the one that takes it from you." Its not a threat, its more like a promise. Thresh vanishes into the undergrowth in a matter of minutes, leaving me all alone once more. I shake my head and continue my search. I've still seen no sign of either of the girls. If this persists, then I might have to double back and follow the careers.

They'll be on the hunt as well.

* * *

Hello to anyone that's read this far. Thanks for sticking around. For this section, I wanted Gale to get some interaction with the characters I felt didn't get enough facetime. Katniss had Rue for a nice portion of the book and I wanted Gale to have some run-ins with other tributes.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. The Announcement

It's the third day in the arena.

There were no cannons during the night and the anthem only showed the boy from three and the girl from four, so Primrose is still safe. I'm not sure if its a blessing or a curse that things seem to moving along so speedily. The Capitol likes things to last, but sometimes it just doesn't work out that way. I remember one games where nineteen tributes died on the first day. The careers were so vicious and relentless in their hunt. Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove did pretty well for themselves too, but they don't seem to be having much luck in finding any other tributes. I've been awake for several hours and my own hunt has been unsuccessful thus far. I've also felt the uncanny feeling of being watched. I mean, I know that there are camera's all around me watching my every move, but it feels like I'm being tracked. Haven't seen anyone around yet. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't be careful.

Some bushes several dozen feet behind me suddenly erupt into a cacophony of noise and I spin around in dismay. I can hear sounds of a struggle, grunting and fists hitting flesh. In another moment or so, the brawny form of Thresh comes into view. But he's accompanied by another. In his sizable hands, he's holding up the redhead from district five, fingers wrapped around her neck. "Thresh? What are you doing?" I call out. "Greetings again Twelve." He says this with some difficulty, as the girl he's holding off of the ground is squirming as much as she can. " I found this sneaking around." "Wait," I say as I hold up a hand. "Were you following me?" Thresh snorts in derision. "As if." I doubled back to that clearing because I thought someone was following me and I wished to throw them off the trail. Imagine my surprise when I realized they were trailing someone else."

The girls eyes are wide open with fright. "Well, put the girl down then."

Thresh rolls his eyes. "She is an enemy Twelve. Just like you and everyone else. You think she would tell me to let go if her situation was reversed with yours? She was probably going to steal your supplies." I wonder what Thresh is trying to accomplish by doing this. Maybe its just for the cameras, after all, different mentors suggest different ways of getting the crowd to pay attention to you. A loud noise gives us pause and we all both look up. The girl looks up as well, startled just the same. Its the Capitol music, soon replaced with the booming voice of Claudius Templesmith. "Greetings tributes! And congratulations on making it this far. This announcement is to inform you that there has been a little rule change in order to... spice things up." A rule change? I have a bad feeling about this. The only games that are supposed to have different rules are the quarter quells, and we're not having one until next year.

"This year there can be two victors," My eyes widen in surprise. The Capitol would actually allow this?" "Two victors, as long as the last two remaining tributes are from the same district. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor." The voice fades away and I kind of just stare blankly ahead in disbelief. "Did.. Did you hear that?" I sputter. Thresh nods slowly. "Never thought I'd hear that one." The foxfaced girl in his grasp nods too. This is an unprecedented turn of events. "Hmph. I may have to help you find the little girls after all. But only until then Twelve. What do you say? Allies until we are all that remains?" It grates on my nerves the way this boy is so flippant about life and death, but maybe they just do things different in eleven. "Fine. Allies for now. What about the girl?" I say withs jerk of my head. Thresh shrugs. "What about her?" In one fluid motion he twists her neck to the right, causing a loud snapping noise before dropping her limp body to the ground. The cannon fires before she finishes falling.

I stare at the dead girl in shock. "Why... What'd you do that for?" I choke the words out in disbelief. "Don't give me that Twelve. Didn't you hear the announcement? Two victors from the same district. Its not like she could have won anyway. I did her a favor."  
"I doubt she sees it that way!"

"Course not. She's dead."

Thresh has a point, regardless of whether or not I agree with his methods. I fume silently. "If we travel together to find our district partners are you gonna stab me in the back?" Thresh grins, but its more like the grin of a predator baring its teeth towards prey than any sign of happiness. "No. Someone like you? Straight to the face." Hearing that is not exactly reassuring, but I know that he'll need me alive to take on the remaining careers, so I can trust him. For now. "Are you going to start calling me by my name now?" Thresh chuckles ruefully. "Better start walking Twelve. We have a lot of ground to cover." I nod hesitantly but start to walk. I can already hear the soft whupping noise of the Capitol transport coming in to retrieve the body of the girl from five. They always wait until any living tributes have left the area before landing. Maybe they think that we'd be prone to attack them. Or maybe it breaks the illusion of us fighting for our lives in a distant land. I remember that one year a boy tried to jump on the transport as it floated away. He lost his grip on it and plummeted to his death. There is no escape from the arena save inside of a pinewood box. Even the victors seem to be dead inside.

Am I falling too? That remains to be seen.


	9. The Battlefield

I slept uneasily during the night, largely due to the fact that Thresh is the most frightening specimen of a tribute that I've had the misfortune to run across. still can't figure him out. He's ruthless but I don't think he really enjoys it all that much. Its hard to tell how much of him is a carefully crafted facade and what is the real him. I doubt I'll get the chance to find out, not with tribute numbers in the final eight. They're interviewing our families back home in the districts now. My mother and siblings will be put under the spotlight, as will Katniss and her mother for Prim. They may even try to get a few words out of the Mellarks to see what they think about the boy who saved their son.

Hmm.

Funny. I haven't really thought about Peeta since the reaping. I was so focused on making sure Catnip didn't lose her sister that I didn't think about what the boy I volunteered for might think about all this. Is he grateful? Horrified? Well he doesn't have to be horrified away longer, Now that two tributes can go home victorious I needn't become a martyr. But that still leaves six more tributes. None have died by my hand thus far, but the odds of that fact remaining true dwindle with each passing moment. Thresh has remained impassive the whole time we've been searching for the other tributes, offering little or no conversation, and what little he has said hasn't been as snark filled as the previous times I've tried to talk with him. He just seems he feels guilty about the girl. Or maybe he's trying to mentally prepare himself for further fights.

The relative calm around us is shattered by a high pitched scream. Female.

"Prim?" I say in a tense voice. Thresh grunts and responds that it was close by. Its hard to force myself to move quickly but quietly when the first possible sign of the girls I've heard all games is a negative one. Thresh remains silent, but for a moment it looks like a hint of fear has crossed his features. "We've come this far Twelve." he rumbles. "Don't lose your nerve now." I nod in agreement and pick up the pace. We soon reach a clearing ringed by several trees and populated by a scattering of bushes but thats not what grabs my attention. No, what calls to me is the fact that all six of the remaining tributes are in the same area. My heart leaps momentarily as I spot Prim perched up in the limbs of an oak tree, Rue only a couple feet away. Hounding them at the base of the tree is the four careers. It looks like the males are trying to scale the tree, but with a lot of difficulty. Glimmer is yelling obscenities at everyone and the girl from two is hurling small projectiles, likely her throwing knives at the two girls in the tree.

None of them have noticed us yet, which is a mark in our favor. I motion for Thresh to go to the right and flank them while I nock an arrow to the bow. He nods and starts off in that direction while I take aim at the lanky boy from one. He's the closest to getting to where Prim and Rue are and therefore the biggest threat. I pull back on the bow and take a deep breath to steady myself. Its just like shooting deer...

The shaft flies straight and true, embedding itself in his back. Marvel (Is that his name?) howls in pain and lets go of the tree, flailing wildy on his way down and knocking Cato down with him. They hit the ground with a sickening thud and a cannon fires. Even from this distance I can tell that the cannon belonged to Marvel because his neck is bent at an odd angle and Cato is struggling to get back to his feet. Glimmer and Clove's attention is on me now, the former smiling evilly and stalking towards me with a sword held aloft. "Come to die pretty-boy?" There is an edge in her voice that speaks of malicious intent but otherwise she doesn't seem to be much of a threat. Her face is not yet healed from the blow I gave her three days ago and she seems to have suffered several minor wounds since the last time I saw her. A shout pulls our attention back to the tree in time to see Thresh collide with Cato. Although the career was caught off guard, he soon recovers and a deadly sword fight between the two begins in earnest.

Glimmer screeches and runs headlong at me. I dodge, but the sword scrapes across my arm horizontally, opening a gash just under my shoulder. At this range I won't be able to fire again and so I'm forced to use the bow as a club to defend myself. Glimmer has ferocity, but she lacks a real fighting style. I block a few more of her blows and am thankful that the oak wood of the bow is able to stand the punishment. When I see an opening, I go for it, smacking her in the side with its length to get her off of me. A cannon and a scream fill the air and out of the corner of my eye I can see a small body fall gracefully out of the tree. No. No... No! Prim. With a fury I didn't know I had I savagely beat away at the career in front of me, knocking her to the cold unforgiving ground. Her eyes widen in fear and I think I'm scaring myself too. This isn't me. I'm not a career, I'm just the son of a dead miner from district twelve trying my hardest to keep a promise that might already have been broken. Glimmer catches my leg and I stumble forward, just managing to steady myself before hitting the ground.

That was the opening she must have been waiting for because I soon feel a sharp pain in my leg. It's a glancing blow, but the laceration on my shin begins to bleed profusely. She giggles infuriatingly and tries to hit me again, but this time I scramble out of the way and her blade hits only dirt. She slashes at me and i feel a weight lift off my back. She's cut the strap of the quiver of arrows. "You won't be needing those soon prettyboy." She tries to grab them, but I go for them too. Several shafts spill out onto the ground and I close my fingers around one. The points are sharp and I did use one as a dagger during the bloodbath. Maybe I can do that again. Glimmer smirks, knowing she has the clear upper hand, which is why I need to do something unexpected. In one swift motion I lunge, tackling her to the ground and driving the arrow into her neck. She's shocked. Her eyes are open wide in pain and fear, confusion and disbelief. Blood bubbles around my hand and I snatch it back in dismay. She sputters, choking and flailing about until her head lolls to the side and her eyes go glassy. A cannon fires and it takes me a moment to realize that this is the second cannon to go off because of me.

I stand silent and unsure of myself as my vision blurs. I wipe the moisture away and turn to the tree. A small body lies broken hear the base, but from this distance I can see curly dark hair. My eyes flick up to the tree and I spot Prim hanging on for dear life. The career from two killed Rue then. While I'm sorry that her little friend has died I'm still so relieved to see her alive. Thresh and Cato are still hacking away at each other. Both are covered in numerous wounds and the ground is stained crimson. Both refuse to be the one that gives up. The one that dies. Clove is nowhere to be seen. I collect my quiver but leave Glimmer's sword where it lies. I have no use for such a weapon, especially not one that has likely taken innocent lives. Its easy for me to edge towards the tree that Prim is perched in because the other two tributes are so focused on killing each other. One of them groans and my attention snaps back over to the pair. Thresh is on one knee, Cato's sword protruding from his gut. The career looks like a madman, crimson staining his clothes, blood and spittle flecking his face. Thresh collapses to the ground and Cato brings his blade up for a final plunge. But that move proves to be his undoing, for with a strength I didn't know he had left he reaches up and stabs Cato in the gut with a knife. Cato convulses for a few seconds before keeling over to the sound of a canon. I rush over to Thresh to see how bad the wounds are.

Its bad.

I'm no doctor but I can tell that he's lost a lot of blood, more than he can afford to. He grimaces as I approach, pulling himself into a sitting position at the base of the tree. "Hnng. Thanks for the help Twelve." I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not and so I just kind of stare awkwardly at him. He rolls his eyes and grunts in pain. "Is..is your little girl safe?" I nod slowly, looking up at Prim, who is wrapped around a tree limb with her eyes shut, sobbing quietly. "Then you have done better than I." Thresh groans again and puts a hand on his stomach. I wish I had any type of medical supply but I never found any. As if reading my thoughts, Thresh smiles thinly. "You wouldn't be able to help if you tried Twelve. I...I'm on my way out." "Thank you for helping me find them." I finally say. "Hmph." His eyes wander over to the broken form of Rue and the hard look on his face softens. "I..know her family.I said I'd do my best...figured...If I drew attention to myself, they'd see her as less of...a threat." When he looks at me, the pain is evident in his eyes. "I..l-lied when I said I hadn't seen them Twelve. I've been bringing them food. Kept you..away.. wasn't sure if you were the...real...deal... hnnng... they found the girls anyway.. Should have.. told you sooner." I'm shocked. This admission is the farthest thing from what I would have expected from the brusque tribute, but I understand now that he was just trying to play the game. Maybe we weren't so different after all. "Get your...girl home Twelve." I nod. "That's the plan." Thresh smiles softly and his head starts to droop. "Good..luck...Gale." A cannon fires, signalling an end to the only person I could have considered an ally, kindred spirit, and maybe in another life... a friend.

"G-Gale?"

I turn to see that while I was listening to Thresh's last words, Prim climbed down the tree and was now looking morosely at Rue. "Hey little duck." I say softly. "She's gone. Just like the little sparrow that fell from its nest that me and Katniss found." I wrap my arms around Catnip's sister but she barely seems to register the movement. "Come on Prim. Lets go make a camp. This will all be over tomorrow.

She nods and starts to walk slowly the carnage. I give Thresh a salute and incline my head. He deserved better. Rue deserved better.

They all did.

* * *

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Hello there readers! My apologies for the slow update, Life kept me busy. We're coming up on the home stretch here. I have one more chapter planned and then an Epilogue. Thanks for reading along! As always, feel free to R&R. :)**

**-  
N7HG**


	10. The Finale

Barely an hour has passed since nearly everyone in the arena died. I've been running with Prim on my back for the last fifteen minutes. I guess the people in the Capitol got antsy seeing all that bloodshed because they still want more. We're being chased by these mutated canine hybrids. No cannons have gone off, and so I know that Clove is still out there. It ends with her. For the girl from two to win, she would have to kill both of us. But if she dies, we both go home. Its as simple as that. I don't know what made the gamemakers decide to change the rules this year, but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The baying of the hounds breaks my concentration again and I almost trip on a tree root but I sidestep it at the last second.

The cornucopia looms ahead, sinister in the fading light. Once we reach it, I frantically push Kat's sister over the lip, before pulling myself up too. As I watch in horror, close to two dozen frightening beasts barrel out of the growing shadows and towards our position. However, as none are capable of climbing to where we are, they are reduced to slavering away as they jump on top of each other. "Whew. That was a close one Prim." Her only response is a whimper. I can't blame her, not with her age and all she's been through. "We just have to stay up here until those things go away. Who knows? Maybe they'll find Clove for us."

"Is that what you think?"

My blood runs cold as I slowly turn around to see that the girl from district two has Prim in a headlock and is holding a knife to her throat. She must have had the same idea and unfortunately, has gotten here before us. I start to draw my weapon but she tightens her grip. "Drop everything or the chickie takes a swan dive." I freeze, glaring at Clove before slinging my pack off onto the cornucopia. To my chagrin, it starts to slide and disappears over the side with a dull thump. The dark haired girl grins crazily, but otherwise makes no movements. "Think you're so smart don't you twelve? But you're not. You're just lucky. And you're gonna die just like everyone else. Just like C-... Cato and that stupid boy from eleven. "

Her voice cracked when she mentioned her partner, and I have to wonder if she is actually upset. "Let's not be hasty Clove." I put my hands up in a non threatening manner. What she doesn't know is that I have half a broken arrow shaft in my pocket. She continues to ramble on about why nothing matters anymore and I lose my patience, lunging at her and knocking both girls off their feet. I move Prim away as quickly as I can and jab the arrow shaft into Clove's stomach. She utters a shriek and convulses, and so I jab it her again, letting the blood flow free as the arrow pierces her neck. She only struggles for a moment before ceasing movement. A canon fires, and I fall back onto my rear. I've done it. I've actually sa-

"Congratulations on making it this far tributes. However, there has been a further rule change. In light of recent events, there can be only one victor. Thank you."

The sound of the announcement fades away as a cold fear grips at my gut. Down to one.

I turn to see how Prim is taking this new development and gasp in horror. She's lying down, slowly pulling one of Clove's throwing knives out of her shirt with tears. Clove must have stabbed her when I wasn't looking; or she rolled over onto a blade when I attacked Clove. Either way,

she's bleeding from her stomach. I'm no doctor,but I know that wounds there are usually fatal. And with the new rule cruelly rescinded, I'm out of options. Only one of us is going home and it looks like its going to be me. "Looks like I'm gonna have to break that promise Catnip," I say to the cameras. "I'm sorry."

With the money and food from being a victor, they'll be set for life. And I know that Katniss will do everything she can to take care of my family.

****And as I bring the knife across my neck, I know I've that I may have lost the battle, but the Everdeens have won the war.

* * *

**And there you have it, the bittersweet conclusion to Hunger Games: Courage. I'd like to thank all of you who rated, reviewed, or followed, and the people who took the time to read it, even if they didn't give me feedback. It was a fun ride, and quite fun to write. From now on though, If you're looking for more fics from me, you're gonna have to head over to the Mass Effect Universe. Thanks again! **

**N7HG**


End file.
